Aftermath
by sb4ever
Summary: An AU tag to the last episode “Endings and Beginnings”.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Rating: K

Disclaimers: The usual

Summary: An AU tag to the last episode "Endings and Beginnings".

A/N: Found this--one of the earliest Bobby and Sue stories I wrote but never posted. Polished it off a bit and here it is. I haven't stopped working on my stories but real life and a humongous writer's block have prevented the completion of any new stories—and there are several just a couple of chapters from the ending! Hope you like this.

ooooo

6:10 pm

A somber group scattered to their cars after Sue's announcement of her impending interview for a new position in New York. Reaching in his pocket for his car keys, Bobby gave an exasperated sigh as he realized he left them in his desk.

Heading back to the elevators, a car pulled up next to him. Jack stuck his head out.  
"Forgot something?"

"My car keys," he replied with a shake of his head. "Left 'em in my desk."

"Want me to wait for you?"

"Not necessary but thanks anyway."

"Well, see you tomorrow," responded Jack.

ooooo

He stepped quickly out of the elevator intending to grab his keys and immediately leave but the scene before him made him stop at the doorway. Bobby silently watched as Sue touched each desk as though gathering memories of each occupant. His throat tightened at the thought of this very special person disappearing from his life.

He didn't know how it happened, but somewhere along the way from the day they met, he'd fallen in love with her. Initially attracted to her looks, he'd discovered a warm and caring individual with just the right mixture of sweetness and sass to be intriguing. But when his best friend gave all indications of being interested in her, he had backed off.

Levi spotted Bobby in his silent vigil and lifted a paw to get Sue's attention.

"What is it, Levi?" she asked glancing down at him. Following his focus she saw Bobby.

"Forget something?" she asked wondering how long he'd been standing there. He looked… sad.

Shaking off his melancholy mood, Bobby nodded. "Yeah, my car keys," he answered as he strode to his desk. "Very difficult to drive without them." He quickly pulled out the drawer and retrieved his keys tossing them in a flip gesture.

"Well," commented Sue with a plastic smile, "I better do some work since I won't be here tomorrow."

As she passed him, Bobby reached out and placed a hand on her arm to stop her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Sue, about your interview," he began nervously, "I…uh…I just wanted to say I know you'll do a fabulous job in this new position," he said sincerely.

"I'm just meeting them," she protested mildly.

"They wouldn't have asked you to apply for the position if they didn't want you," said Bobby dismissing her concern. "The interview is just a formality. You'll impress them like how you've impressed us from the day you joined the team and every day since then." He flashed the famous Manning smile.

She returned his smile. "Thanks."

Intending to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek, a sudden movement on Bobby's part caused the kiss to land on his lips. For an instant, he froze, shocked at the feel of her soft lips on his. Then throwing caution to the winds, he gathered her in his arms for a real kiss. Sue stiffened for a fraction of a moment, then melted into his embrace. Long seconds ticked by.

"Bobby..." began Sue as she looked up with wondering eyes. The kiss had left her breathless.

A stricken expression crossed Bobby's face when he realized what he'd just done—he'd kissed the woman his friend loved. "Sue, I don't know what got into me," he apologized interrupting her. "I'm sorry. Let's forget it ever happened, all right?" he asked her nervously.

"But it did," she answered seriously searching his face for clues as to the abrupt change in his mood.

"It was a mistake," he insisted desperately. "It won't ever happen again," he promised. "I think I better go." He spun on his heels rapidly strode away.

"Bobby!" called Sue.

This time, it was the hearing person that wouldn't hear.

ooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Aftermath

Title: Aftermath

Chapter 2

ooooo

Bobby slid into the car and quickly drove off his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. At the red light, he pounded the wheel in anger and frustration.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he berated himself. He spoiled his friendship with Sue with that kiss and maybe his friendship with Jack. How could he have lost control like that? But one touch of her lips, and he forgot everything else except the woman before him.

Much as he argued with himself, he couldn't forget the feel of Sue's lips on his. The kiss had been very sweet.

"At least I'll always have that," he remarked wryly to no one.

He sighed.

It would be very difficult to pretend everything was the same but he would do it. He had to do it.

ooooo

8:12 pm

It had been impossible to concentrate after what happened. "Let's go home, Levi," Sue had said. "I can be just as unproductive in the comfort of my own home."

"I left some dinner for you in the oven," said Lucy when Sue arrived home. "Got a lot of work done?"

"Not really," admitted Sue. "I had an interruption."

Lucy looked at her friend in concern. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I think I'm going to think about it first," Sue replied thoughtfully. "I'll let you know if I need your advice."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You've got me really curious now. Sure you don't want to share?"

Sue shook her head.

"Okay, but you know I'm available day or night 24/7," reminded Lucy.

"Thank you, Dr. Dotson."

ooooo

Midnight

Bobby flopped spread eagle on his bed. Though physically exhausted from his workout at the gym, it hadn't helped. He was still thinking about Sue and the kiss they shared. It made him forget about all the kisses he'd shared with Darcy. Maybe that's why she left him behind. Maybe she suspected that while he loved her, she didn't have his whole heart.

He groaned.

How was he going to face Sue when she came back from her interview? Suck it up, Manning, he admonished himself. That's all he could really do—and hope that Sue had forgiven him.

ooooo

Midnight

Sleep was impossible with so much to think about. Sue sat on the couch idly stroking Levi's head as her thoughts dwelled on the kiss. When had Bobby's feelings of friendship turned into something deeper? When had hers?

She knew she cared for him. He occupied a special place in her heart accepting her as a member of the team from the very beginning and had never regarded her deafness as a detriment to doing her job. She'd appreciated his support but she'd never allowed herself to think of him as anything more than as a friend…until now.

For a second, she'd been stunned by his action then almost instantaneously realized she _liked_ being kissed by Bobby and responded whole-heartedly. Her joy quickly turned to bewilderment when she saw the dismayed expression on his face.

Why? Was it the no dating policy? Somehow she didn't think so. Yes, the policy existed but Myles and Lucy's relationship was only one of many examples of couples that had found a way to get around it. Supervisors were known to overlook such pairings as long as the team functioned efficiently and effectively. No, that couldn't be the reason. What else could it be?

He'd given every indication from day one that he found her attractive and was interested but then David entered her life and then Darcy came into Bobby's. Both relationships had become serious but divergent interests and expectations had curtailed either one from progressing to the next level. Now David was gone from her life and Darcy had exited Bobby's. That left only one reason—Jack.

Had Bobby suppressed his own feelings for her because of Jack? She knew that everyone on the team believed they were interested in one another and to be honest, she had been attracted to him. Jack was nice, he was cute and she would be eternally grateful to him for taking her out of the drudgery of fingerprinting. He had even given signals that he wanted more but as time passed, she realized he had issues with women and commitment. She liked him…liked him a lot but as a friend and nothing more. No one believed her.

That kiss they'd shared during the Merced and Callahan case was great. However, it had been part of the undercover and nothing had come of it. Jack had been embarrassed the team had learned about it and conveniently forgot it had even taken place.

She didn't think she could forget this kiss with Bobby. It had filled her with wonder and delight and, she had to admit, confusion. How long had this been going on? When had their feelings changed from friendship to something more?

"You know, Levi, I never expected one kiss could make me feel like this." She finally gave up trying to analyze her jumbled emotions and went to bed.

ooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the confusion (if there was any) about the chapter titles. It's been so long since I've posted that I forgot how to post new chapters! Or did the set up change? Anyway, thanks for reading and for those who've reviewed, a special hug.

ooooo

Next day

"Boy," Jack commented to Bobby when his friend walked in the bullpen, "you look beat. Late night?"

Bobby shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. Perhaps too much caffeine yesterday."

"You only had the usual twenty or thirty cups," quipped Jack.

Overhearing Bobby's comment, Lucy spoke up. "That's funny. Sue couldn't sleep last night either. She was still up at midnight."

His eyes shifted to Lucy in concern.

"I think she's nervous about today's meeting," Lucy continued.

Bobby prayed that was the reason. He hoped Sue had forgotten last night's incident though he never would.

"She's got no reason to worry," declared Jack. After getting over the initial shock, he knew he'd miss her terribly but it was a great career move for her. "She'll do just fine."

"I agree," piped up Tara. "I know this is a fabulous opportunity for her but the office won't seem the same without her."

"That's for sure," agreed Bobby. He pretended to immerse himself in the folder in front of him but all he could think about was Sue.

ooooo

D stopped next to Bobby's desk. "Tomorrow, I want you to interview a possible source on the Anderson case. It's set for 9:30. Here's the name and address of your appointment," said D as he extended a sheet of paper towards Bobby. "Take Sue with you," he added.

Bobby reached for the paper but froze for a fraction of a second when Sue's name was mentioned before taking it. Glancing at the address, he realized it would be an hour's drive—one way. How could he be in the same car with her for all that time? Feigning nonchalance, Bobby asked, "How 'bout I take Tara with me—or even Myles? Sue might be tired after her interview today."

Overhearing, Myles looked at him skeptically. "Are you kidding? It's a forty minute flight from New York. That's barely enough time to get served your complimentary beverage and bag of peanuts." He thought for a moment, "Besides, I have to meet an informer at that particular time."

"I can't spare Tara," responded D. "She's working on reconstructing a hard drive we need analyzed asap."

"What about Jack?" Bobby suggested a little desperately.

D gave him a strange look. "You know he's got that meeting with Marty tomorrow morning to wrap up the Mitchell case. What's the matter with you? It sounds like you don't want to go with Sue."

"It's not that," protested Bobby. "I just thought she might like to stay in tomorrow. It's a long drive to and from the office on top of her flying today."

"Well for now," stated D, "she's assigned to go with you. If she's tired, we can think about finding someone else, okay?"

Bobby nodded as he inwardly sighed. How would he get through two hours alone with Sue?

ooooo

12:49 pm

It was no use. He couldn't concentrate. Try as he may, he could only see Sue's face. Her face was on the reports, on the computer screen, it was everywhere he looked. Tiredly, he dropped his face onto his hands. He didn't think D would appreciate his current solution to the Hayden problem—plaster the bloke's office with pictures of Sue.

"Bobby?"

With a guilty start, he realized Jack had been calling, and not for the first time from the sound of it. He had a difficult time facing his friend.

"Yea?" he finally answered.

Jack gestured in the direction of the door. "We're going out to lunch. Wanna come?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not hungry. I think I'll just stay in."

Jack hesitated as he looked at his friend. "Are you all right? You look pretty wasted. You coming down with something?" he asked in concern.

Bobby pursed his lips as he looked at the man before him. Yea, he thought, a bad case of guilt. That kiss yesterday was very much present in his mind. He replayed it over and over again. It was torture of the most exquisite kind.

"Maybe that's it," he said aloud. "Maybe I am coming down with something."

"Then maybe you should go home and rest," suggested Jack "There's nothing pressing right now. If anything comes up, we'll call."

Useless in his present state, Bobby nodded. "Good idea, mate. I'll just tidy my desk. Maybe I'll feel better tomorrow."

Jack pointed a finger at him. "If you're not here tomorrow, I'm coming over to check up on you."

Bobby smiled. "Yes, Mother."

Jack returned the smile. "I'll tell the others. Take care and see you tomorrow."

Bobby turned to clear his desk. Maybe he'd stay home tomorrow, too. Maybe he'd stay home every day until Sue left.

ooooo

7:10 pm

"Sounds like the interview went well," remarked Lucy as they cleaned up after dinner. "I'm certain you got the job."

Sue looked doubtfully at her roommate.

"Don't be too sure about that, Luce," she objected mildly. "They're still meeting with other people. Probably one of the other candidates is more qualified. After all, I've only been with the FBI for three years."

Lucy brushed off her concerns. "I don't believe it. It's not often that someone receives a personal invitation to apply for a job like that. They want you and only you, Sue Thomas."

Her burst of enthusiasm abruptly ended.

"I wish you'd be based right here in DC," Lucy said sadly. "I know it's a great opportunity but I'm gonna miss you so much." She reached over to squeeze Sue's hand.

Sue returned the grip. "Me, too. Who will I go shoe shopping with?" she said trying to inject a little levity. To avoid speaking about the painful subject, Sue asked, "How was it at work today? Anything interesting happened?"

"Not really. It was slow which was a very good thing because Bobby was really out of it today. His body came to work but that's about it. Jack told him to go home," she shared.

A preoccupied look came over Sue's face. Was he sick or was he thinking about their kiss? Because she was…she couldn't get it out of her mind. Even during the interview, a tiny corner of her mind was on Bobby…the feel of his arms around her…the touch of his lips on her…how her….

"Sue?"

She finally realized Lucy was talking to her when Lucy laid a hand on her arm.

"Where were you just now?" she asked in curiosity. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were coming down with the same thing as Bobby,"

"I was thinking about today," she answered truthfully but not totally honest. Bobby was on her mind. She had to talk to him—now.

"I think I'll take Levi for his walk," she said as she hung the dish towel neatly on the rack. "Or maybe I mean he'll take me for a walk. I did a lot of sitting today."

"I know what you mean," Lucy responded. "I won't be home when you come back. Sherry and I are going to see that new Brad Pitt movie so don't wait up," she reminded her roommate. Sue rarely went to the movies since it was too hard to lip read. She preferred waiting for the DVD version with close-captioning or foreign movies which were subtitled.

"Have fun," she called out as Lucy headed to her bedroom to get ready. Now she could see Bobby without raising any suspicion. She grabbed her jacket and purse. "C'mon, Levi. Let's go for a ride."

ooooo

Sue waited patiently for Bobby to answer. Nervous when she first arrived, she walked around the block a couple of times before getting enough courage to ring the doorbell.

"Did you hear the doorbell, Levi? Maybe it isn't working. I better try knocking." There still was no answer.

She looked down at Levi. "You think he's really sick and sleeping?"

Levi barked once.

"I don't know either, boy," said Sue. She made up her mind. "Let's go home."

Bobby leaned against the door as he waited for her footsteps to disappear. He hadn't been able to bring himself to open the door when he found out it was Sue.

He was a coward. He was afraid of what she had to say. He knew he had to go to work tomorrow or otherwise a contingent from the team would show up at his door. And they wouldn't walk away like Sue. They'd just pick the lock and let themselves in. Then they'd discover he wasn't physically sick at all—only sick from guilt.

With a sigh, he pushed himself away from the door. He needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow he'd have a long day pretending nothing was different when in fact, everything was. Could he do it?

ooooo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next day

8:43 am

The question repeated itself as he drove to the interview. In the company of others, it had been easy to avoid her. But now, there was nowhere to hide. He snuck a peek at the woman next to him and his expression softened. Much as he'd dreaded facing her, the sight of her brightened his day. He'd missed her plain and simple. If he felt like this after twenty-four hours of her absence, how would he feel when she moved to New York?

"Bobby?" said Sue breaking the silence. "I've been thinking..."

Panicking at the thought of what she might say, he deliberately sidetracked the conversation, "About your interview yesterday?" he pretended interest. "How did it go?"

Perplexed by the abrupt interruption, nonetheless she answered, "It was fine. I wasn't really asked a lot of questions."

"You weren't?" Bobby was surprised. "Then why did they want you to fly up there?"

She shrugged. "He gave me the fifty cent tour of the place as he explained what the job would entail."

"He?"

"William Gates," she replied with a suppressed smile. She waited for the expected reaction.

Bobby did a double take. "_William_ Gates? Like in Bill Gates? I thought you were interviewing for a position with counter terrorism."

She giggled. "No, not _that_ Bill Gates although this one said he's the original since he's older. This one is the assistant to the head of the agency that I would work for."

Bobby started to smile in response to Sue's laughter but at the mention of the future move, it vanished. "He must get the best tables at restaurants when he makes reservations with that name," he said with forced cheerfulness.

"He did mention that little perk," smiled Sue.

Awkward silence descended once again upon the couple. "Bobby," Sue began again quietly, "we have to talk."

"About what?" he replied dismissively. "There's nothing to talk about." He tried to deflect her questions. "Remember? Nothing happened."

Sue stared at Bobby in hurt and confusion. "But something did," she said softly.

Grimly focusing on the road ahead, Bobby stole a quick peek at her. Instantly, he felt remorseful at the pain he'd cause her. He could feel his control slipping but knew he had to rein them in. "We can't talk about it now, Sue. We have to put our personal feelings aside and do our job," he said bleakly.

Sue nodded unhappily. An uneasy silence descended upon them for the rest of the trip.

ooooo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

11:35

As Bobby and Sue gave the report of their interview with the potential witness to D, eyes in the bullpen shifted rapidly from one to the other. The moment they walked through the door, the team became aware of the tension between Bobby and Sue. Questioning looks were bounced from one member to another wondering what had caused the strain between the two friends.

"Just what we expected but you never know when a tip may pay off," D summarized after he heard their report. His eyes flicked between the two agents. "I know iit's a little early but why don't the two of you take off for lunch?" he suggested. "That was a long ride."

Bobby shook his head. "No, thanks. I'll grab a bite later. Got a couple of things that I have to get down asap," he declined.

"Me, too," Sue agreed. They both sat at their desks heads down without another word.

Myles watched the pair with interest noting the decided lack of eye contact between them. Normally the best of friends, this was a definite wrinkle in their relationship. What the heck had happened on that car ride? he wondered.

"What's that all about?" Tara mouthed to Lucy.

Lucy shrugged. She signed, _"I don't know."_

Tara nodded. Something had happened on that ride and they wanted to know what.

ooooo

"How 'bout lunch?" Lucy suggested. "Tara and I are gonna try that new place around the corner."

"No, thanks," Sue replied with a perfunctory smile. "I have some paperwork I need to finish. I'll get something later."

"Or we could bring you back something," offered Lucy.

"That's okay," said Sue. "I'll be fine."

Tara breezed through the door. "I thought that meeting would never end," she declared. "Let me get my purse and we can go to lunch." She stopped by Sue's desk. "Coming?"

"I'll take a raincheck."

"Well, if you change your mind, call," ordered Lucy.

"I'm ready if you are," Tara stated when she returned with her purse.

"Okay then…we'll see you later," Lucy said to Sue.

With their departure, the bullpen was pretty much deserted except for Sue and Bobby. .

She worked steadily at her desk trying to ignore Bobby's presence but failed miserably. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Bobby stealing looks at her. Each time she turned to get his attention, he quickly looked away. He looked--the only word she could think of was—guilty.

She was tired. She decided to stretch her legs since she'd been sitting most of the morning. "C'mon, Levi. Let's take a break."

As she got to the doorway, she felt a hand gripping her arm.

"Sue?" Bobby said softly, remorse eating at him for causing the unhappiness in her face. "This morning...what I said in the car...I'm sorry if I hurt you."

A pained expression crossed her face. "I don't understand, Bobby. Is it me? All I want to do is talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"It's not you. It's me. I'm a coward," he admitted. "What can I say?"

"That you'll talk to me," she persisted. "Now." The strained pair was attracting curious glances as people gave them a wide berth in what was obviously a very private conversation.

"Okay," he relented finally aware of the looks they were getting. He looked around and spotted the empty conference room. "Let's go in there."

oooooo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They looked at each other, tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

"You wanted to talk?" he said abruptly.

Through her hurt, she could see he was uncomfortable. It hurt even more to realize she was the one making him uncomfortable.

She drew in a deep breath. "About yesterday…did you mean it, Bobby? Did you" she asked quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded determined to be as obtuse as possible. He knew once he admitted his feelings for her, everything would be different.

"Stop it, Bobby!" she demanded. "You know what I'm talking about! It's as much on your mind as it's on mine. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this."

Silence was his response.

She could see he wasn't going to make it easy for her. She took a deep breath. "Yesterday, you kissed me." Her mouth twisted in a funny smile. "And I kissed you."

"I told you it was a mistake!" he responded his voice strained.

"A mistake?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, a mistake!" he insisted. "I should never have let it happened," he said tensely. "I lost control."

"If you lost control, so did I," she pointed out. "I didn't stop you, Bobby. Did you think about that?" She closed the gap between them. "How long, Bobby? How long have you felt this way?" she asked softly placing her hand on his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

With her touch, the tight rein he had on his emotions snapped.

"How could I tell you anything when my best friend has given every indication he's fallen for you?" he blurted. "What kind of man makes love to his best friend's girl?" he said disgusted with himself.

He looked at Sue squarely in the eye. "I thought I could pretend that kiss never happened but I can't. I'm not that much of a man. I'm asking for a transfer." Without giving Sue a chance to respond, he stormed out of the room nearly knocking over his team members in his haste to reach the elevator.

Lucy and Tara stared at each in dismay. "What happened?" asked Tara.

At that moment, an obviously upset Sue hastily left the conference room heading towards the bullpen. Again, the two women stared at each, then quickened their pace. Something was definitely up.

By the time they got to the office, Sue was seated at her desk, pretending to be deep in her work. Myles, Jack and D were staring at her.

Jack's attention shifted to the women. _"What happened?" _he signed.

"_No clue," _Lucy signed_. "I'll find out."_

Lucy approached her friend and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sue?" she asked in concern.

Reluctantly Sue looked up. The strain of her conversation with Bobby was clearly evident on her face.

"Is everything all right?" asked Lucy.

"Everything's fine," Sue replied plastering a fake smile on. "Just a headache."

She looked up at Jack's presence next to her desk. "It seems to be my week to tell people where to go," he smiled. "If you're not feeling well, go home, Sue. There's nothing here that won't be here tomorrow." He looked at her in concern. "Go."

She stared at him and reluctantly nodded her head. "Thanks."

As she gathered her things, Lucy asked, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine. I think I just need to get some sleep." She gave a half-hearted flick of her hand and left.

It was very quiet in the bullpen.

"Will somebody tell me what the heck's going on here?" demanded D as soon as he knew Sue wasn't coming back. "I've never seen Sue so upset."

The two women shook their heads.

"Haven't a clue," Lucy claimed. "Tara and I were getting out of the elevator when Bobby came storming out of the conference room. A minute later we spotted Sue coming out of the same room looking upset so we followed her in here."

"There is definite discord within our previously harmonious group," commented Myles.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"And I think whatever it is began yesterday if not earlier."

"You think?" This time Lucy's tone was curious. What had she missed?

"Yesterday Bobby went home not feeling well. Bobby never sick." Myles began ticking off his observations. "He didn't want to go on that interview with Sue this morning which is very strange because normally he would jump at the chance. They come back and they're not talking to one another. Tara and Lucy spot Bobby coming out of the conference room. It appears he is very upset. A moment later Thomas comes out from the same room also upset and when she comes in here, she pretends everything is fine while looking positively abysmal. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to put the facts together," he said a trifle pompously.

A dismayed silence followed Myles' summary.

"Yeah," Tara slowly agreed. "Bobby has been acting a little strange since yesterday." She glanced at Lucy. "But what's the problem?"

Lucy denied any knowledge. "I have no idea. How about you, Jack?"

Throughout the whole exchange, Jack had been silent absorbing the series of events leading to Sue's early departure from work as presented by Myles. Bobby _had_ been more pre-occupied of late. And yesterday…yesterday, he was totally out of it. Jack thought maybe something reminded Bobby about Darcy and he became depressed about the break up. But thinking back, it seemed to coincide with Sue's announcement that she'd been asked to apply for that position in New York. Oh, Bobby put on a good front, but he could sense his best friend was unhappy. But what did it have to do with Sue?

"Huh...what?" asked Jack his stream of thought interrupted by Lucy.

"Bobby," reminded Lucy. "Has he said anything about Sue?"

Jack shook his head. "Not a word."

Lucy sighed. "Well? What now?"

"Well somebody better find out what happened and fix it and fix it soon. Otherwise it'll be extremely uncomfortable in this office until Bobby and Sue settle their differences," remarked Myles.

It was one of the few times, when the team unanimously agreed with Myles.

ooooo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bobby's apartment

8:12 pm

Jack waited impatiently at Bobby's door. "C'mon, open up, Bobby. I know you're in there," he called knocking again.

It was flung open. "What do you want, Jack?" he asked curtly.

He pushed his way past Bobby. "I want to know what happened between you and Sue!" he insisted.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Bobby protested in irritation.

"Oh sure!" retorted Jack. "According to Lucy and Tara, you went storming out of the conference room followed by a very upset Sue--so upset she went home with a headache. And you disappeared the rest of the afternoon. Where were you?"

Bobby looked stricken at the news. He didn't think he'd have that effect on her. "What?"

"Where were you this afternoon?" demanded Jack.

"I had an appointment with an informant."

"That conveniently took the whole afternoon."

"Yea."

"Then tell me why Myles' friend from Personnel called this afternoon asking why you're inquiring about transfers?" persisted Jack. "C'mon, Bobby! Something's up! Even Myles saw there's a connection!"

"You're all imagining things," Bobby said sarcastically as he walked away.

"No, we're not," Jack bit off each word. "If there's a problem within the team, we have to talk about it to solve it."

"There is no problem," Bobby declared stubbornly.

Jack could see arguing with Bobby was getting nowhere. He decided to change his approach.

"If Myles noticed something's wrong then a blind person could, too," he joked lightly. "And none of us are blind."

His voice softened. "You're my friend, Bobby. So's Sue. I want to help. Tell me what's going on," he pleaded as he placed his hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby shrugged off his friend's hand and walked away refusing to answer.

Jack stood there. "I'm not leaving until you talk!" he said forcefully.

For long moments a tense silence blanketed the air. The burden of Bobby's guilt grew heavier with each passing minute. He knew he'd hurt Sue today and what he was going to say would hurt his best friend.

He looked upwards for inspiration.

"How do you tell your best friend that you kissed his girl?" Bobby revealed quietly. "That you think you're in love with her?"

Stunned, Jack wasn't sure he heard correctly. Bobby and Sue? Bobby had feelings for Sue? More than friendship? When the hell did that happen?

Taking his silence for condemnation, Bobby tried to apologize, "Don't blame Sue. It was me...all me. She didn't...she's never encouraged me." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I can't even tell you when it happened."

A sick feeling settled in the pit of Jack's stomach as he struggled to absorb the impact of Bobby's words. It was an incredible idea. Bobby in love with Sue? How could he have missed that?

He knew Bobby had been attracted to Sue from the very beginning, but love? He was very protective of her, but all the men were a little bit more cautious when it came to Sue's safety.

Jack's mind was in overdrive as he processed his thoughts. What about Darcy? Bobby had been in love with Darcy. Sure it seemed as though he'd recovered quickly from their breakup but...it wasn't...it wasn't because of his feelings for Sue...was it?

"Have you talked to Sue about how you feel?" Jack asked abruptly, his voice husky with emotion.

Bobby turned a rueful expression on his face. "We talked...if you can call it that...in the conference room." He added wryly, "Not one of our most enlightening conversations."

"Then I think you need to sit down and talk to her," Jack forced out. He was still trying to come to grips that his best friend was in love with Sue.

Taken aback, Bobby looked at his friend with a frown. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to _see_ me after today, let alone _talk_ to me?" Bobby admitted contritely. "I appreciate what you're trying to do mate, but leave well enough alone. I never meant to come between you and Sue. I know you love her. Just hope you can forgive me."

Jack shrugged helplessly, his voice tightening with emotion. He didn't want to turn this into some kind of contest over Sue. Bobby and Sue deserved more than that--and so did he. It hurt to say the words but they needed to be said.

"Sure I care a great deal for Sue but I have no claim on her. I also care about you—you're my friend. If you love her, you need to tell her. If her reaction today is any indication, she must have feelings for you."

Bobby eyed widened. "Jack, I can't let you..."

"Can't let me what?" interrupted Jack. "If you love her," he said vehemently jabbing his finger into Bobby's chest, "you go over there and tell her. She deserves to know."

Stunned, Bobby absorbed his friend's words. "Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly.

"Because it's not my decision to make," Jack said his voice rough with emotion.

Bobby looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand."

"I had my chances to let Sue know how I feel but you know me…by the book Hudson...had to abide by the Agency's no dating policy." Jack laughed without humor. "I thought I was doing the right thing but you know what? I was hiding behind it. I was afraid of getting hurt."

Jack looked seriously at Bobby.

"I can't speak for Sue but I can speak for myself," he continued. "Tell her how you feel. If you don't...well, maybe I won't be following that no dating policy so strictly."

The two men stared at each other—one daring the other to take a chance and make that leap of faith. The fate of three people lay in Bobby's hands.

ooooo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Trying to clear his mind, Bobby took a walk. One decision he did make was to take back his transfer request. He didn't really want to move but at the time, it seemed the only solution. He liked the people he worked with. They were family. He smiled as he thought about them.

Lucy—his partner in crime when plotting against Myles. Tara—fun and funny Tara. They'd shared a kiss right after he broke up with Darcy but it was definitely a kiss between friends. Myles—that pompous irritating blue blood that never let you forget his upbringing but he was someone you wanted in your corner in a dangerous situation. D—the stable member of the team who kept the team on an even keel and reminded them through actions that marriage could be a pretty darn good thing.

And Jack—could anyone have a better friend than Jack? He saved his butt more times than he could count—both in the field and off. He was still paying Jack back for the loan to cover his gambling debt but it was an obligation he gladly paid. It just reminded him how good a friend Jack was. Both men agreed their friendship was strong enough to withstand this bump in their relationship.

Finally, there was Sue—the newest member of the team but somehow, she'd managed to become its heart. Her sympathetic manner and innate kindness almost without fail brought out the good in people. He certainly noticed her from the very first day Jack brought her onto the team.

It was time to talk.

ooooo

Sue and Lucy's apartment

9:42 pm

"Bobby!" exclaimed Lucy when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's late but I've got to talk to Sue," explained a grim looking Bobby. "Is she up?"

"She's not home," apologized Lucy. "She took Levi for a walk before bed." Glancing at the clock, she commented, "In fact, she left about ten minutes ago. Maybe you can catch her."

"Which way?"

"She usually takes a left when she gets out the door."

A brief smile relieved the strain in his face.

"Thanks, Luce."

Quickly, he spun on his heels and headed out to find Sue.

Closing the door, she muttered to herself, "I wish _somebody_ would tell me what's going on!"

--

Walking Levi, Sue stopped in front of a store window and gazed at their reflection in the glass.

"Levi," she sighed, "I don't understand men at all. Jack's kiss was part of the undercover and he didn't want to talk about it. Bobby kissed me and wants to pretend it never happened. Is something wrong with me?"

The reflection of a tall male figure joined hers in the window—it was Bobby. She slowly rotated to face him.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Sue," he said softly. "It's me."

"What are you doing here?" she asked bewildered and still hurt by their earlier confrontation. "How did you find me?"

"Lucy," he said succinctly. "And I'm here to talk." At her look of surprise, he continued with a rueful smile, "Really. I don't think I did a very good job this afternoon."

She studied his face carefully and only saw sincerity. She relented and a tiny bit of the tension of the day drifted away. "Okay." They resumed walking.

"Jack came by," began Bobby. "Seems we created quite a stir this afternoon."

"I know." Sue made a funny face. "Lucy told me when she came home."

Recalling the reason why she went home, Bobby asked in concern, "Are you all right? Headache gone?"

"I'm fine," Sue replied. "I think the strain of the interview and…everything got to me."

Guilt instantly appeared on Bobby's face. He knew he was part of the "everything".

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He paused seeking the right words to begin. "About the other night..." he started.

Sue held up her hand.

"Bobby, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It was wrong of me to try and force you to talk about something you obviously don't want to talk about," she said earnestly. "We can pretend it never happened if that's what you want."

Bobby glanced sideways at the blonde woman who meant so much to him. Shaking his head, he said, "It's not what I want—it's what I thought I had to do."

Sue stopped suddenly in surprise and studied the serious man before her with wondering eyes. He gathered one of her hands in his. "I never realized how much you meant to me until the day you announced you were applying for that position with the counter-terrorism task force." He grimaces as if in pain. "It was like a punch in the gut."

He added hurriedly, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. This job is a fabulous opportunity and you should take it if that's what you really want. But...but..." his voice trailed off as he struggled to find the right words.

"But..." Sue prompted him.

"My heart says stay," he said quietly.

She looked at him a flicker of hope in her eyes. "Your heart?" She had to see the words so there would be no misunderstanding.

He took a deep breath. "I don't know exactly how or when it happened but you've become a very important part of my life, Sue Thomas. I can't let you go without telling you that much."

Sue's eyes widened at the meaning of Bobby's words. "What are you trying to say?" she asked softly.

Taking his fate in his hands, he said simply, "I'm in love with you, Sue." He took a breath. "When I came back for my car keys two days ago, seeing you walk through the office...it finally hit me why I've been avoiding you since your announcement. Not very brave of me, I admit, but I couldn't bring myself to even be close to you knowing we'd have to say good-bye someday soon."

Layers of the tension between them floated away as the he explained his recent behavior.

"Ever since the kiss I've been thinking about you," she told him. "It made me really look at my feelings for you. Even at the interview I was thinking about you the whole time. I don't know what kind of answers I gave to Mr. Gates most of the time," she admitted sheepishly.

Bobby smiled at her confession. "And?"

"I care about you, Bobby," she began. "I care about you a lot."

His heart sank. It sounded like the beginning of the "let's be friends" speech he detested.

"And I don't know where this will lead us but I'm willing to give it a try," she finished.

He shook his head in disbelief at her unexpected response. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Yes?" He wanted to be sure he heard right.

"Yes," she repeated firmly.

As the meaning of her answer finally penetrated his brain, his mouth slowly broke into a smile.

Holding her face gently in his hands, he promised, "We'll make it work."

Curtain Down

A/N: Sorry for the Chapter Chapter thingies at the beginning. Not used to the new format. Thank you to everyone reading, especially to the people taking time to review. Feedback is always welcome. Bobby and Sue remain my very favorite ship.


End file.
